Currently known rod wiper constructions for hydraulic cylinders and the like typically utilize an elastomeric or metallic ring having at least one circumferential lip positioned for scraping or wiping a rod or shaft that is movable axially through an aperture defined by the ring. One problem encountered when using currently known rod wiper constructions is debris accumulation around the lip or other adjacent cavities that can ingress into the hydraulic cylinder as the shaft is retracted therein. Another problem is that the lip of some designs extends axially outward from the seal housing and many times contact rough surfaces that damage the lip of the wiper. Once the lip of the wiper is damaged, dirt or other contaminants can ingress into the internal cavity of the cylinder.
Installation of known seals has also proven to be a problem. In the past, metal support members have been secured to the wiper member in order to provide a more rigid member that aids in the installation process and also permits an interference fit between the wiper seal and the housing or member that the wiper seal is being inserted into. Even though wiper seal installations tools are made available, it is common practice for installers to use a hammer to install the wiper seals without the use of the proper installation tool. The hits by the hammer on the known wiper seals many times results in damage to the metal support member and subsequent damage to the wiper member.
The subject invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.